


Heat

by Vices_Versus_Virtues



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha!Taeyong, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Androgyny, Crossdressing, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Smut, but meh, i for got to mention that, minors in a gay bar, omega!Jaehyun, questionable gender things, theres sort of a plot, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 07:26:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11436009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vices_Versus_Virtues/pseuds/Vices_Versus_Virtues
Summary: Often Jaehyun feels like he's leading a double life, but when he's with Taeyong- well, that's when everything makes sense.





	Heat

_Heat._

 

That’s the first thing Lee Taeyong feels when he realized he was in love with Jung Jaehyun. Of course, that was long before Jaehyun was Jaehyun and before the heat- high and cherry red on his cheeks- melted away as time removed the initial awkwardness between the two.

Taeyong had been in his last year of high school and had thought that since he was an adult, he finally knew who he was. Jaehyun was still Yoonoh, and should have been a sophomore. Yet that fall, he entered school as a junior. He was someone who was really only known for their looks and rumors of promiscuity, so Taeyong- like everyone else- believed Jaehyun’s rich father had helped buy him into the junior year.

Taeyong would soon find out he was wrong, after failing a few math tests and needing an underclassman tutor him.

Soon, Jaehyun found his way into Taeyong’s life, meeting up for study groups and exam prep sessions, but still their interactions were curt and businesslike.

That changed when Taeyong let his friend Johnny’s boyfriend Ten drag them out to a rookie drag show in Seoul’s underground. Taeyong was pretty sure he wasn’t gay- Not that he thought there was anything wrong with it!- but something about that first drag show made him wonder. And if he weren’t already becoming confused, he found himself staring at a performer named Jaehyun, who looked remarkably like his young math tutor Yoonoh.

* * *

_Heat._

 

It was firetruck red and blazing beneath Jaehyun’s makeup. He was still 16 and young and learning about sexuality and love and how to pull off women’s clothing, and _so_ not ready to spot a few of his hyungs from school watching as he clumsily made his way around in heels.

He hoped that the layers of foundation and the harsh lighting would conceal his face- which was still too boyish, too _Yoonoh_ \- and not raise any eyebrows. After all, who in their right mind would associate Jung Yoonoh, of sports and math and normalcy, with the person he was now, all obnoxious feather boas and shaved legs and stockings?

He was wrong.

His cheeks lit up like Christmas lights for the second time that night when Lee Taeyong, a popular and totally straight senior (and an alpha at that), brushed past him on the way out of the club. At this point, Jaehyun’s “act,” if it could even be called that, was long over. His makeup and outfit was stashed away in his gym bag and there was no hiding that it was Yoonoh From School hanging out in a gay bar. _Performing a shitty dance,_ in a gay bar.

He wondered if Taeyong and his friends would say anything, if they may call authorities since he was still a minor or tall the whole school. He wondered if they would tell his parents. He was always called masculine and boyish, not like someone who looks like a traditional omega. Masculinity was nice in an omega sometimes, since effeminate males were always looked down upon. He can’t fathom what people would think of him if they knew who he was trying to be.

“Yoonoh?” Taeyong asked, catching him by the shoulder as he tried to slip out the door and make a mad dash home.

He sighed in resignation and turned to face Taeyong. His friends weren’t around, which was good. “Yes, hyung?”

“What are you doing here?”

It was a long story that was a complicated mess of confusion. “I’m a queer omega who likes wearing girl’s clothes.” Jaehyun found himself summarizing. “Please don’t tell anyone about this.”

And then Jaehyun ran off, Taeyong unsure what to even do in reply.  


Taeyong was even more curt around him than usual during the following weeks at school. Jaehyun had spotted the same two friends at the club again, without him, and the alpha had stopped making eye contact when they passed each other in the hallway. It was as if he didn’t even know Jaehyun. Part of it hurt, because Jaehyun thought they had almost been at a point where they could be considered friends, but at least he could be sure Taeyong wasn’t talking about him to everyone.

* * *

_Heat._

 

It was uncomfortable and sweltering, but Taeyong had no choice but to ignore it. He had more to ask Yoonoh/Jaehyun for help with than math. He’d been ignoring the omega, and it had made tutoring sessions particularly unbearable.

“How did you know?” It comes out sharp and awkward.

“How did I know what?” Yoonoh/Jaehyun asks. He doesn’t even look up from his homework and his voice is flat.

“That you, that you liked guys,” Taeyong says. His eyes subconsciously scan the library even though they are the only people in the area.

“What?” Yoonoh/Jaehyun seem surprised. “Uh, I don’t know, it’s always been part of me. Omegas are usually expected to like guys anyways. I’ve never had an identity crisis about it, if that’s what you’re asking.” A pause. “Wait, why are you asking?”

“No reason.” Taeyong blurts, all too quickly. If his burning cheeks were hot before, then they were surely on fire now. Yoonoh/Jaehyun raises an eyebrow, but asks no more questions. The fire in Taeyong’s cheek is extinguished as they move on to synthetic division.

* * *

_Heat._

 

Taeyong admits to Jaehyun that he thinks he’s bisexual and doesn’t know what to do. This time, Jaehyun’s cheeks aren’t blushing and hot, but his shirt is. It’s wet and warm from tears.

Taeyong had sort of just… cried. Right in the middle of studying on his shitty couch for their last math exam this semester.

“Woah, I didn’t know this would be such an identity crisis for you,” Jaehyun finds himself saying. “I thought you were supposed to be Mr. Cool and Confident.”

“Yeah, well people are wrong,” Taeyong sniffles. Then, suddenly a smile breaks his crying. “Y’know, I used to think you were one of those straight omegas who fools around with everyone.”

Jaehyun snorts. “I’m the farthest thing from that. I’ve never even had a kiss before.”

 

_Heat._

 

Taeyong is kissing him, suddenly. Jaehyun finds that he likes it.

* * *

  _Heat._

 

It’s summer and the weather is nothing short of unbearable, but Jaehyun doesn’t mind. They’re officially dating once school ended and there was finally time to talk and not worry about peers and parents. Taeyong graduates and applies to several colleges. His grades on the math portion of the entrance exams have never been better.

Things go well for Jaehyun, too. He declares to his boyfriend that he doesn’t want to be called Yoonoh on a hot June afternoon. They’re lazing around in Jaehyun’s basement and it’s so casual Taeyong almost doesn’t register what he said.

When he does, Jaehyun goes on to elaborate: _Yoonoh_ just doesn’t fit quite right and is a constant reminder of the family he came from, the money and corporate life and responsibility. It’s a world where omegas aren’t welcome and crossdressing certainly isn’t. Jaehyun wants to leave it behind.

See, often Jaehyun feels like he's leading a double life, but when he's with Taeyong- well, that's when everything makes sense. He’s not trying to walk a tightrope between being the son his father wants him to be and the son who sometimes doesn’t feel like a son. Taeyong doesn’t get judgemental, just blows a raspberry into Jaehyun’s stomach and says he’d love him even if he wanted to be called something atrocious, like Millicent or Leopold.

They have one more month before Taeyong heads off to college, and in those short 30 days, they make up for all the sex they’re going to miss out on during the school year. Several trips to Victoria’s Secret (which earns them plenty of weird stares) later, and Jaehyun starts wearing panties under his clothes at all times. It makes him feel feminine and soft and comfortable in his skin, and Taeyong can’t complain either.

* * *

_Heat._

 

Jaehyun’s car has no working AC, but he’s finally able to see Taeyong whenever he’s free, so he deems it worth it. (Plus, he bought it all on his no own, with no help from husband parents, which he's quite proud of, too). The college Taeyong settles on is an hour’s drive away, and taking the bus made it longer. Eventually Jaehyun decided to get his license, and then it’s almost like there’s no distance between them.

By next fall, there literally won’t be any distance between them- he’s already been accepted at the same university as Taeyong- but for now, getting sweaty as he bakes in the May sunshine is a good excuse to take a shower when he gets to Taeyong’s dorm. The older always joins him.    


Months pass. September arrives and so does Jaehyun, back in Taeyong’s life on a daily basis. The younger’s parents paid for an apartment for him. That doesn’t make sense to Taeyong; the dorms were nice, why spend more on an apartment AND have to commute to school?

“Because,” Jaehyun says, looking at him from over a large coffee that’s mostly sugar and whipped cream. “I want a private shower.”

“Some of the rooms have them,” Taeyong points out. “Plus, I thought you want a roommate.”

“I do, but not one that’s a total stranger.” Taeyong can’t argue with that, so he shrugs and the two continue idly chatting over their coffee.

“Hey. You’re not a total stranger.” Jaehyun glances coyly at him through his eyelashes.

Taeyong moves in immediately after.

* * *

_Heat._

 

It hits Jaehyun hard in the middle of the night. In all the rush of starting college and moving in with his boyfriend, he had forgotten that his heat was coming so soon. It’s four in the morning so Jaehyun reckons he has a few hours until he gets really delirious.

“Taeyong,” he whispers, urgent and strained. He can already feel wetness beginning to saturate his favorite panties. Fuck, he should have paid more attention to his cycle. After a bit of shaking, Taeyong rouses. Even in the dark, Jaehyun can see that his eyes are dilated due to the strong scent he’s emitting.

“Fuck, is this your heat?” He grumbles. Jaehyun nods. “Do you want me to stay?”

Maybe it’s the heat talking, but Jaehyun shudders, fully aware of the implications behind Taeyong’s words. He’d love for Taeyong to stay, fuck him through it until he’s senseless and coming and knotted like a good omega. But it would be best for him to ride it out alone, best to avoid the risk of them accidentally mating and bonding and getting Jaehyun knocked up.

“No. I’m sorry,” He really is. Just seeing how Taeyong reacts to his scent makes his cock harden, stirring and making him whine.

“It’s fine, don’t be sorry.” Taeyong smiles reassuringly, already getting out of bed and packing some clothes into his backpack. “No heat sex until you’re ready, we already agreed. I’ll go crash with Dongyoung. Make sure to stay hydrated…”

As he packs, the alpha mutters something about leaving water and granolas outside the bedroom door, and to take care of himself. A high whimper rips itself out of Jaehyun’s throat as Taeyong leaves, bedroom door shutting softly behind him.

 

An hour later, Jaehyun can’t sleep or even get out of bed. He’s shucked off his nightgown and panties but still couldn’t cool down. The urge to get off also hasn’t lessened. It’s almost shameful, Jaehyun thinks, that his resolve not to touch himself barely lasted an hour, but he’s so sensitive and horny. All cares finally disappear as he comes for the first time out of many.  

Jaehyun jerks off and fingerfucks himself so often that he can’t remember. His stupid vibrator runs out of batteries after its fifth use, and he gets so frustrated and exhausted that sleep finally takes him. Jaehyun dreams that Taeyong was there the whole time, and knots him over and over until there’s no chance he hasn’t gotten pregnant from it.

 

At midday, Jaehyun wakes and gathers the energy to take a shower. Though Taeyong isn’t home, he finds himself putting on panties that he knows will get ruined and sheer stockings. Maybe it’s wishful thinking, but dressing as if he had an alpha there to please makes him feel pretty and put together, less needy and disgusting.

 

Four o’clock. Jaehyun hears the front door open but can’t be bothered to stop touching himself, fist still pumping around his dick.

“Jaehyun? I forgot my phone charger; I had to come back and get it.” Jaehyun’s eyes widen. It’s Taeyong, coming home to his horny baby like they’re in some sort of bad porno.

“Taeyong,” He whines loudly, rubbing circles around the head of his leaking cock, “Alpha c’mere,”

A moment of hesitation. “I don’t think that’s a good idea, baby.”

Jaehyun feels himself getting frustrated, and voices it. Taeyong is puttering around the house, looking for that damned charger and the scent of the alpha gets stronger, making Jaehyun go over the edge. He comes all over his hand with a loud moan. In the other room, Taeyong’s breath hitches.

“Alpha,” he whines again, louder this time. “Please won’t you come take care of me?”

“... Are you sure?” Taeyong is always so courteous and considerate.This is the first time that Jaehyun has hated that quality.

“I need you, yes I’m sure. Come take care of your babygirl, _daddy._ ” Jaehyun purrs out, emphasizing the last word. Being called “daddy” is Taeyong’s Achilles Heel, which he is completely fine with taking advantage of.

“I’m coming in now, baby,” Taeyong finally decides, and the second the alpha steps into the room, Jaehyun’s hard again and leaking even more slick.

They waste no time with foreplay. Jaehyun’s loose enough and needy enough not to care if the intrusion hurt anyway. Taeyong still has his clothes on, pants pushed down around his thighs, when he’s lining the head up with Jaehyun’s entrance. Entering is slow and already Jaehyun feels so much better. It’s like he was born to take Taeyong like this, the alpha notes. Jaehyun can’t help put to purr a little at that, wiggling his ass impatiently. He’s comfortable and ready for Taeyong to move already.

And move Taeyong does. He cants his hips hard, filling Jaehyun snugly. Each thrust riles him up more and more, until all he can do is whimper and beg for _more, please daddy, please._ The younger is flushed the prettiest shade of pink, all soft curves and full hips and wanton little noises that drive Taeyong crazy.

“You’re such a little slut for me, aren’t you babygirl? I ought to give you a belly full of pups, would you like that?” Taeyong’s voice is a deep growl that gives Jaehyun goosebumps.

“Such a pretty babygirl,” He slows down his thrusts, and Jaehyun nearly sobs. He was so close. “Imagine you, full of my pups. So full and heavy, you’d have tits, too. Could finally get you one of those bralettes you’ve wanted. I can see it now.”

Taeyong takes one of Jaehyun’s nipples into his mouth, tongue dancing around the hardened areola, turning Jaehyun’s legs into water. Taeyong loves leaving marks around his chest, since he’s so sensitive there. By next morning Jaehyun is sure there will be tons of marks littering his chest.

“Do it,” Jaehyun gasps. He grinds his hips, in a futile attempt to get more of Taeyong in him, even if the alpha was balls deep already. “Knot me. Fill me up with your pups.”

Calling Taeyong daddy was a magic bullet for the second time that night- Taeyong’s hips pick up speed once again, jackhammering into Jaehyun so hard that the younger’s hips and thighs jiggle to the same rhythm. He changes angles ever so slightly when he speeds up, hitting Jaehyun’s prostate. He sees stars as Taeyong hits that spot over and over and over, and eventually he’s coming all over his pale, hickey-painted chest.

It’s not long after and Taeyong is coming too, knot swelling and causing Jaehyun to whine so loudly the neighbors are bound to hear them and file a noise complaint.

* * *

  _Heat._

 

It finally breaks a couple of days later, and Jaehyun feels two things: blissed out, and exhausted. But he has class work to catch up on and a bedroom that smells too much like sweat and semen. Jaehyun begrudgingly rolls out of bed and come drips down his legs, which are jelly. He almost falls over, but Taeyong is magically there to catch him, coming out of the bathroom at the perfect time.

“Careful there, Jae,” He walks the younger back to the bed, kissing him on the forehead. “Don’t worry about the mess, hyung will clean it up.”

Jaehyun elects to give up easily, flops back into bed, happily snuggling into Taeyong’s pillow. The morning passes slowly, Taeyong’s germaphobic tendencies erasing the traces of the last few days. The bed sheets are replaced with soft linen that smells like home and safety, and since it’s a Sunday, Taeyong joins him back in bed once he’s satisfied with the bedroom’s state again.

Jaehyun is still worn out from his heat and is wrapped in Taeyong’s arms (who said the shorter has to be the little spoon anyway?), fast asleep. Taeyong’s fingers are tracing light circles into Jaehyun’s stomach, wondering if maybe something is growing in there, before he too falls asleep, lured in by the Jaehyun’s soft breathing and their shared body heat.

**Author's Note:**

> *britney spears voice* oops i did it again
> 
> kind of
> 
>  
> 
> i dont write porn/omegaverse as much as it seems. y'all know im a slut for it
> 
>  
> 
> ps check out my other fics- some are omegaverse/mpreg ish like this, others are different. im trying to put out something for everyone but im rapidly losing direction and reverting to this sort of material


End file.
